1. Field of the Inventions
The invention is relates to a floating gate, and more particularly to a floating gate with multi-tips and a method for fabricating a floating gate.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Memory devices for non-volatile storage of information are currently in widespread use, in a myriad of applications. A few examples of non-volatile semiconductor memory include read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash EEPROM.
An advantage of EPROM is that it is electrically programmed, but for erasing, EPROM requires exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light.
In many circuit designs it is desirable to have a non-volatile memory device that can be erased and reprogrammed in-circuit, without the need to remove the device for erasing and reprogramming.
EEPROM devices have the advantage of electrical programming and erasing, achieved by charging and discharging actions controlled by the control gate. The actions also affect the conductivity of the channel between source and drain.
One advantage of flash memory is its capacity for block-by-block memory erasure. Furthermore, the speed of memory erasure is fast, and normally takes just 1 to 2 seconds for the complete removal of a whole block of memory. Another advantage of flash memory is low electric consumptions. The voltages of a control gate, a source, and a drain are adjusted to program or erase in a split gate flash memory.
FIGS. 1a to 1c are cross-sections of the conventional method for fabricating a floating gate of a split gate flash memory.
In FIG. 1a, a silicon substrate 101 is provided. A gate oxide layer 102, a doped polysilicon layer 103, and a nitride layer 104 having an opening 105 are sequentially formed on the silicon substrate 101.
In FIG. 1b, the doped polysilicon layer 105 exposed by the opening 105 is oxidized to form an oxide layer 106 with a Bird's Beak shaped edge.
In FIG. 1c, the nitride layer 104 is removed. The doped polysilicon layer 103 is anisotropically etched to form a floating gate 103a using the oxide layer 106 as an etching mask.
A split gate flash memory is completed after a control gate is formed on the floating gate and the silicon substrate 101 is implanted to form source/drain devices.
In the program step, a high voltage is applied between the source and drain. Another high-voltage current is applied to the control gate and is transmitted to the floating by electric capacity coupling, a high voltage electrical field is then produced on the film gate oxide layer. The electricity is injected into the floating gate through the film gate oxide layer from the drain.
In the erasure step, high voltage is applied between the drain and the control gate. A high voltage electrical field is produced on the film gate oxide layer by electric capacity coupling. The electricity is injected into the drain through the film gate oxide layer from the floating gate. The gate oxide layer is damaged by high voltage.
When the edge of the floating gate is a tip, electrical field is easily concentrated in the tip, and the point is easily discharged. If the point discharge increases, the erasure effect in a flash memory will increase.
In additions, the die size is larger due to the additions of programming circuitry and there are more processing and testing steps involved in the manufacture of these types of memory devices.